UHC
WARNING: PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS Ultra Hardcore is a PVP game where players spawn in a normal world, without health regen. Last player standing wins. Rules There is a basic set of rules: *No grace period *Health regeneration is disabled, golden apples and health potions are the only way to heal. *Health is shown when tab is pressed *Spawns are random inside a set World Border *Episodes stop at each 20 minute mark. *Upon death a participant is eliminated and must log out. *Regeneration potions and Strength II potions are banned. *Last man/team standing wins. *X-Ray is NOT ALLOWED. *At a determined time, all contestants must go to 0,0 to duke it out. UHC Records 'Baconcraftia UHC 1' First UHC. No leaving 1000 x 1000 block radius around 0,0. Both participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for jdog_24 and kirbyattack48. Recorded on April 26, 2014. UHC lasted 49 minutes, 13 seconds (ish). Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 2' UHC 2 Was in a 1000 x 1000 block arena around 0,0. 3 of 4 participants were in a Skype call together. First UHC for NinjaChef27, blueberry48, and drumgod1997. dacachsa was initially going to participate, he is even seen in the 1st video, but had to pull out last second. Recorded on June 9, 2014. This UHC took 90 minutes, 47 seconds (ish, not possible accuracy due to Kirby forgetting to record on time (2ish minutes)) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 3' Recorded on June 14, 2014. It was in a 800 x 800 block world around 0 , 0. Each participant had a different name color . First UHC for Cobalt1. Dakota6898 was going to participate but came late and was not able to make it. UHC 3 lasted 93 minutes, 44 seconds (ish) Participants: 'Baconcraftia UHC 4' Recorded on July 8, 2014. 800 x 800 block arena. 3 Teams of 3. First UHC for CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, and The_Epical. 9reck9 was going to participate but the UHC bumped it to July 8 instead of the 9th so he was not able to make it. UHC 4 lasted 118 min 13 sec (ish). Participants: ' 'Baconcraftia UHC 5 Recorded on August 2, 2014. Within 1000 x 1000 world (using world border command). Free For All UHC, First UHC for 8r3ndan_8ridg3s and 9reck9. GingaNinja235 and The_Epical were gong to participate but could not make it. UHC 5 lasted 88 minutes 10 seconds. Participants: UHC Statistics 'Winners' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: Team Red: jdog_24, 'GingaNinja235, kirbyattack48 Season 5: kirbyattack48 ('Bold 'signifies alive for team win) 'Most Wins kirbyattack48: 3 Wins (3 ''', 4 , '''5) jdog_24: 2 Wins (1 ''', 4') blueberry48: 1 Win ('2') GingaNinja235: 1 Win (4) ('Bold''' signifies alive for team win) 'Most Kills' Season 1: jdog_24 (1) Season 2: TNT (1), Lava (1), blueberry48 (1) Season 3: kirbyattack48 (3) Season 4: blueberry48 (2), kirbyattack48 (2), The_Epical (2) Season 5: kirbyattack48 (2) 'First Death' Season 1: kirbyattack48 (49:13) Season 2: NinjaChef27 (1ish minutes) Season 3: Cobalt1 (44:22) Season 4: Cobalt1 (62:50) Season 5: jdog_24 (34:03) 'Longest at Full Health' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: drumgod1997 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: blueberry48 'First Player Kill' Season 1: jdog_24 Season 2: blueberry48 Season 3: kirbyattack48 Season 4: blueberry48 Season 5: drumgod1997 'First Appearances' Season 1: jdog_24, kirbyattack48 Season 2: blueberry48, drumgod1997, NinjaChef27 Season 3: Cobalt1 Season 4: CandlelightBob, Dakota6898, GingaNinja235, The_Epical Season 5: 8r3ndan_8ridg3s, 9reck9 'Most PVP Kills' 'Most Environment/Mob Kills' 'Golden Apples' Season 1: 0 Season 2: 4 (blueberry48 (2), drumgod1997 (2)) Season 3: 2 (drumgod1997 (1), kirbyattack48 (1)) Season 4: 3 (CandlelightBob (1), kirbyattack48 (1), The_Epical (1)) Season 5: 9 (9reck9 (2), blueberry48 (1), Cobalt1 (1), kirbyattack48 (5)) 'Total Golden Apples' kirbyattack48: 7 Apples blueberry48: 3 Apples drumgod1997: 3 Apples 9reck9: 2 Apples CandlelightBob: 1 Apple The_Epical: 1 Apple Cobalt1: 1 Apple Category:Events